


【all出】淤泥怪事件

by Upsurge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsurge/pseuds/Upsurge
Summary: 非常变态的车车了...相信我，我是真的喜欢绿谷出久，非常的喜欢只是我的性癖比较特殊





	【all出】淤泥怪事件

**Author's Note:**

> 淤泥怪x绿谷出久  
> 能接受的请点进来

这大概是绿谷出久人生中最懊悔的时刻。

他抱着笔记本呆呆地站在原地，望着天空的某一处出神。这里才结束一场不算激烈的战斗，得益于此，他见到了自己一直崇拜的对象欧尔迈特，甚至还收到对方的亲笔签名。这理应是件令人激动不已的事，然而绿谷出久却因为一时的胆怯没能将心中埋藏已久的问题说出口。

幸运女神已不可能再眷顾他，想到这里，绿谷出久不由得沮丧地垂下头。

“绿谷？”

就在这时，他的身后传来一道熟悉的声音。

绿谷出久闻声回头，只见桥洞下走来三个人。待他看清为首的那个人后，身体不由得因紧张而瑟瑟发抖。

“小胜......”

这是他的同班同学，也是他童年的友人——爆豪胜己。然而从四岁那年起，他们的关系便糟糕得一发不可收拾，这点从绿谷出久刚打个照面便想逃跑的动作就可看出。

爆豪胜己显然也没料到会在回家路上碰到他，眉毛紧缩的同时一脚踢飞了边上的可乐瓶。

“你这小子为什么会在这里，是专门在这里等着要报复我吗？”

“不，不是的！”绿谷出久慌忙摆手，有些语无伦次，“我只是......只是刚好路过这里，对，刚好路过！”

“哈。”直觉告诉爆豪胜己事情决不是这样，然而升学的事占据了他整个大脑，因此没空再追问下去，只狠狠瞪了绿谷出久一眼便带着身后两人走了。

见状绿谷出久长呼出一口气，打算跟对方保持五六米的距离再走。谁知他才抬起左脚，便听到身后的桥洞忽然传来声奇怪的异响，像是什么塞子因压力的挤压而脱离了瓶身。

他条件反射性站在原地，回头看去。只见先前被爆豪一脚踢飞的可乐瓶正在原地不断转动，里面有什么东西要挣扎着出来。一股不好的预感在绿谷出久心中缓缓成形，然而恐惧令他的脚如同黏在地面一般动弹不得，于是在他不断放大的瞳孔中，一个不成人形的怪物被清晰映出。

“欧尔迈特......”这道喑哑的嗓音令绿谷出久呼吸一窒，手里的笔记本直接掉落在地。

不是吧......为什么！

绿谷出久几乎以为自己在做梦了，冷汗从他的额头不断沁出，几乎要汇成小股流下来。villlian不是已经被欧尔迈特带走了吗？还是说......那个瓶子在半空中又掉了下来！

“那个混蛋，竟然敢把我装进瓶子里，可恶......”

不妙不妙不妙，必须立刻跑，不然的话......不然的话！

绿谷出久在心里不断大喊，然而脚却无论如何都没办法动起来。与此同时，这名有着【淤泥】个性的villian缓缓转过身来，终于注意到了他。可以清楚的看到，那双黄色的眼睛里绽放出惊喜的光芒。

***

“M号的隐身蓑衣。”

***

熟悉的窒息感再次涌上，绿谷出久仿佛回到原点一般又被对方用身体裹住。他拼命地挣扎，然而却和上回一样使不上任何力气。

但这回对方似乎改变了策略。

“咦，你居然是Omega？”

“呜......”绿谷出久的嘴巴已经完全被堵住，而只能发出模糊的音节。

“Omega可不行，必须要找到Alpha那样强壮的蓑衣才好。”淤泥怪若有所思的喃喃出声，捂住绿谷出久鼻子的部位也随之挪开。氧气终于得以进入体内，十几年来绿谷出久第一次庆幸自己Omega的的身份，然而就在他以为自己可以被放过时，那如恶魔般的声音却再次响了起来。

“可是，我还没尝过Omega的滋味呢。”

原本只是笼统裹在下身的液体忽然涌动起来，集中成几股有目的的缠绕上绿谷出久的双腿，并试图把它们掰向两边。绿谷出久大脑一片空白，在听到淤泥怪那番话后他几乎失去了思考的能力。大腿处的感觉令他猛然回神，学校有过相关的课程，他知道接下来可能会发生什么，因此用尽全力想夹紧它们而不令敌人得逞。

可在液体的阻碍下这点努力却显得杯水车薪，他的两条腿很快便被敌人以不可抗拒的力量掰向了两边。粘稠的绿色液体顺着校裤的空当缓缓缠了上去，恶心的黏腻感几乎令绿谷出久要干呕出声。然而他的嘴早已被相同的物体塞得满满当当，连喘息都发不出一声。

从未被人碰过的大腿敏感得不行，很快便在敌人富有技巧的挑逗下而不受控的颤栗。绿谷出久清楚感觉到有几股已经抵上他的内裤，恐惧感霎时间席卷了他的大脑。

不，不要.......

双手虽然裸露在外，然而却不能起上一点作用。敌人将个性运用的相当娴熟，液体在他身上的各个部位都肆意地流动。两个乳头已经在绿谷出久刚刚走神时而被牢牢攥住向两边拉去，刺痛混合着快感一并涌上，绿谷出久从来不知道Omega的身体居然会这般敏感，眼睛里已经涌动出生理性泪水。

“很陌生对吧，这种感觉。”淤泥怪贴近了他的耳朵说道，“不过你很快就会爱上它的。”

抵在内裤上的粘液终于有了动作，内裤被轻松的褪到膝盖处，绿谷出久几乎毫无防备性器便被敌人整个裹住，与此同时后穴处的液体也开始试探性涌动。

即使是长到这么大，绿谷出久也从来没有主动碰过自己的性器。因此一旦被把握住这个弱点，快感几乎是灭顶式的涌了上来。黏腻的液体依附在粉色小巧的性器上撸动，全然与手掌的感觉不同，显得难以把握规律而轻柔，尤其是马眼的位置，甚至还有想刺探进去的意向。

就在这时一直堵着他嘴巴的液体终于抽离，绿谷出久脸色潮红，口水从嘴边极为色情的流下，又沿着下巴滴落。

“嗯......快，松开......”

他甚至不知道该顾及自己哪里是好，全身上下都被掌控的感觉令他感到恐惧而又舒服至极。这样下去是不行的，他一定会丧失思考的能力。绿谷出久无比清楚的意识到这点，然而下半身的欲望却不容半分忽视。快感几何倍增长，绿谷出久感到自己离那个临近点已经越来越近，他强忍着它的攀升，然而怎么都做不到。

就连喘息也是。

些许液体已从他的领口溢出，然而很快便与敌人的个性融在一起无法分辨。绿谷出久的呼吸变得越来越重，眼睛里已满是情欲。他仍旧在挣扎，然而敌人的液体却如影随形，令他无法逃离分毫。

揉捏性器的动作骤然加大，绿谷出久几乎是毫无防备的便射了出来：“呜......啊！”

快感在这一刻达到了顶峰，绿谷出久的眼睛已经失神，此刻正睁大了往外流着眼泪。

“我说过你会喜欢的，Omega。”

敌人完全没有给他任何喘息的机会，原本圈着绿谷出久乳头的力道忽然一紧，且恶意的揉搓起他平坦的胸部来。

“不要再......哈......啊......”

绿谷出久的舌尖已经探了出来，口水不住地向外流。虽然是液体，但他却无比清楚的感觉到对方的每一个动作。与此同时在后穴窥探已久的液体也终于行动起来，与前面包裹着性器的液体集中在一起，挤进了绿谷的股缝。

“呜咿？！”

“你那么喜欢欧尔迈特，目标应该也是成为英雄吧，然后围剿我这样的敌人。”夹在股缝位置的液体忽然向上狠狠一抬，用力的来回碾磨，几乎就要顺着钻进后穴，“那我亲爱的英雄，请问你还能在这种状况下坚持多久呢？”

敏感的地方被如此恶意的对待，绿谷出久已几乎立刻就喘息出声。然而“英雄”两字令他浑浑噩噩的大脑获得了暂时的清明，他鼓足了气，刚刚准备说些什么时，敌人却一改方向直接捅进了他的身体。

“呃...啊——！”

Omega的身体天生适合性爱，不需扩张便能自行分泌出液体容纳对方。可即使是这样，敌人的那根也实在太过长太过恐怖。

“哈......我的英雄，你可真能吃啊。一下就进去了大半呢。”淤泥怪的声音在他耳边响起，“但这还不远远够。”

“呜......哈啊！”

绿谷出久再无法思考也能理解他的意思，想也知道，像淤泥怪这样无实形的家伙，那里应该也是无具体长度而尽可能延展的。

小腹已经被微微撑起，这样的深度便令绿谷已承受不能，更何况对方还没有进行任何的动作。

会坏掉......一定会坏掉的！

绿谷出久这回真的感到恐慌了，他以前所未有的力道挣扎起来，然而体内的那根却如钉子一般令他逃脱不得。

“我来了，英雄。”宛如宣判的声音自耳边响起，绿谷出久只见听一声淫秽的水声，后穴便已被巨物严严实实的堵满，

“啊——呜！！”

绿谷出久几乎要真的哭出来了，那物实在进入的太过，他甚至以为已经顶到自己的肚子。被填满的感觉太过怪异，然而毫无痛感，只有后穴因扩大到极致而泛上的酸楚。绿谷出久已合不拢腿，甚至乳头仍旧被过分的揉捏着，他被淤泥怪整个压到了地上，按着屁股背对抽插起来。

“啊...不要...啊...”

绿谷出久的脚趾蜷曲在一起，眼角也一片通红。Omega的本能令他的肉壁不断贴附上敌人的性器，快感也因此更敏感，更不用说他那距穴口位置极浅的敏感点，几乎每下都会碾过那里。

“别碰......求你了别......呃啊！”

快来人救救我......有没有人可以救救我？

右腿被猛地抬起，敌人抓着他的脚踝进入得更深，绿谷出久的声音已经因不断哭喊而变得格外沙哑，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。Omega的本能驱使他不断要更多，即使那个对象就是villian本人。

不行了......

敌人在他体内快速且用力地抽插着，且一下比一下深入。与此同时动作的还有他胸前那两股液体，快感已越积越盛，粉嫩的性器再度勃起，颤抖着便要去第二次。意识到这点的绿谷出久自暴自弃的闭上眼，打算任由它去时，然而马眼却忽然被什么东西所堵住。

“还不行啊，我的英雄。你怎么可以射在敌人的手中呢？”

villian的声音随之响起，绿谷出久瞪大了满是泪水的双眼。

什......

“就让我来教你吧，如何成为一个——”

绿谷出久的视野渐渐模糊起来，大团的黑色不断涌上。

不要，不要......

“出色的英雄。”

欧尔......迈特！

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> dbq，我写到一半实在不想写了。幻想是很劲爆的，然而写起来实在要死要活，我可能不适合开车这项伟大的工作吧，谢谢你不嫌弃我而看到这里(#^.^#)


End file.
